Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2016
8:23 ko 8:23 sang FU 1 mình sang làm gì 8:32 uầy chán thế.. :liec: 8:32 :liec: 8:33 chơi MH3 ý :liec: 8:34 uh thì vẫn đang làm nốt mớ quest làng đây :liec: 8:37 vãi 8:37 ooshio kai ni xinh quá :ohno: 8:37 xinh mèo :hum: 8:38 mỗi người 1 thế giới quan 8:42 lvl 65 :sẽxy: 8:42 :sexy: 8:42 ez kai ni :sexy: 8:50 Rail 8:50 (so) 8:50 (do) 8:50 Lát làm vài game ở cái mode mới ko -t 8:50 :-t 8:50 em đang ở nhà :haha: 8:50 :sad: 8:50 trưa vs tối mai thì đc :haha: 8:50 Hỏi ai cũng ko chơi :sad: 8:51 Cảm giác bị hắt hủi (dead) 8:51 Out đây :sosad: 8:51 (Khocchay) 8:51 shigure kai2 dc cộng thêm 2 damage ạ ? ._. 8:52 akatsuki kai2 :v 8:52 cả 2 con đc cộng damage :v 8:52 Hatsushimo Firepower +2, Anti-Air +1 8:52 Shigure Firepower +2 8:52 Akatsuki Firepower +2 8:52 Murakumo Firepower +2 8:52 Ushio Armor +1 8:52 đó bạn 9:15 Mà đám arp 9:15 thì dùng 1 ca thay 9:15 dễ tốn xô 9:15 miễn mang đc 2 thùng và có zuiun 9:15 Lấy về bắn nghịch vs lấy bạc thôi :sad: 9:15 muốn ko tốn xô thì chịu lạc, ko muốn lạc thì chịu tốn xô :sweat: 9:15 Chứ méo xài train crew đc :sad: 9:15 tham thế :sweat: 9:16 tốn xô đi =)) ) 9:16 sợ nhất ko lạc mà vễ giữa đường =)) 9:16 a 9:16 cái Q-32 9:16 đem 3BB 1CVL vào 3-5 9:17 đem toàn ăn AI-AP ._. 9:17 ko đỏ node 3CV cũng về ngay node Hoppou 9:18 v thì xài junyou mang full ngư lôi + bomber đi 9:18 3-5 đi đường 1 CL 5DDD cho đỡ hoppo :v 9:18 ko có CVL kai2 trừ đám Chitose 9:18 hắn đang làm quest CVL :sweat: 9:18 team Q ấy 9:19 3-5 9:19 cơ mà Q đấy mình làm 1 run 9:19 3CA-3CV em vẫn ngon :"< 9:19 h méo nhớ tn 9:19 à 9:19 em ko đủ AS <( ") 9:19 ko đạt AS-AS+ 9:19 đánh như cứt 9:19 mặc dù đã có tiêm kích 52 (ĐỘI IWAMOTO) 9:20 1 cvl đỡ thếm méo lại 3 cv đc 9:20 ukm .... 9:20 chưa kể hoppo có phải final k 9:20 mang 3 con CLT vào :sweat: 9:20 1CVL ăn tddn nào đc AS 9:20 rồi ngồi đợi :sweat: 9:20 chứ đừng nói AS+ 9:20 Maya kai2 rồi vẫn ko đủ :v 9:21 CIAA chỉ bắn đc bomber và driver 9:21 méo bắn đc fighter nhé 9:21 ồ~ 9:21 mới biết :v 9:22 á đù ooshio kai 2 có daihatsu :v 9:22 thì sao (do) 9:22 :v trong trang WIki eng có mà nhỉ 9:22 đáng đồng tiền bát gạo vãi :v 9:22 thôi thì cho taigei đợi thêm chút :liec: 9:22 :V 9:22 vl :v 9:22 cái daihatsu đại trà mà :liec: 9:22 méo có akit thì đại trà ở đâu ra :hum: 9:23 có cái quest đc thêm 2 huy chương ý 9:23 nó có cho cái daihatsu kai thì ngon :liec: 9:23 ta cũng đang tính remodel taige đây 9:23 :sad: 9:23 chắc cũng phải trì hoẵn lại 9:23 có cái Q gì .. 9:23 5 xô rồi :ops: 9:23 5 xô (do) 9:23 mà hiện chữ Akashi - số 9 đc 90 sắt thế :V 9:23 là sao 9:24 KC3 ko dịch đc 9:24 cái Q nâu đúng k 9:24 đi 3-5 bị rekt 5 em :ops: 9:24 có số 9 rw chỉ đc thép? 9:24 này thì khinh :rofl: 9:24 ukm 9:25 tối qua ta đi 3-5 h k có đủ dd đi 1-3 này 9:25 cơ mà vẫn S rank boss thì có đc ko :ohm: 9:25 còn xô thì ta ko thiếu có đc ko :ohm: 9:25 Q đấy đập 9 thiết bị 9:25 đc gì ạ ? 9:26 90 thép và tiên nội thất 9:26 thank!~ 9:27 sau cái event vừa rồi tự nhiên kassumi lvl nang team DD chuyên dụng luôn :ops: 9:27 ngang* 9:27 h kasumi tham gia đi 3-5 luôn :ops: 9:27 sao thấy daihatsu hoài thế nhỉ ....... 9:28 chẳng lẽ có boss mới ? cơ chế mới ? 9:29 v dd chuyên dụng của mi là những class nào 9:29 chuyên dụng của ta ko theo class 9:30 mấy đứa mạnh ah 9:30 chuyên dụng là Yuudachi Ayanami Shigure YKKZ Hatsushimo Akizuki 9:31 Daihatsu :ohm: 9:31 là để đập boss 6-4 nhé :ohm: 9:31 có cái Q 6-3 đc 1 cái 9:31 cơ mà k để ý nên h mới biết 9:34 mà 9:35 máu đỏ đi exp có ảnh hưởng đến SG k nhỉ 9:38 .tôi vừa mất 1 cái búa để đi 3-5 :facepalm: 9:38 mà blood 9:38 ? 9:38 3-5 những đứa nào của mi hút đạn nhất v 9:39 ai cũng hút đạn 9:42 sắp hết búa rồi :ops: 9:42 từ nay ko dùng búa nữa :ops: 9:49 thông tin cập nhật 9:53 hết tiên rồi :sosad: 9:53 có Q đc 1 tiên mà 9:54 lười làm Q lắm :sad: 9:55 đi train tàu thôi :sad: 9:55 Q đấy đập 9 cái thiết bị 9:55 lười đc k :ohm: 9:56 thiết bị gì (do) 9:56 kasumi 9:57 thiết bị nào chả đc 9:57 con mắn này còn chưa lên kai2 :hum: 9:57 cái Q nâu rw 90 thép ấy 9:57 thấy gì đâu (do 9:57 phải có kasumi kai ni mới có Q đấy ah :ops: 9:57 (do) 9:58 màu nâu có mỗi Q 40 40 40 40 thôi :sad: 10:02 không biết khi nào Michishio mới có kai2 đây, class sắp lên kai2 gần hết rồi :sad: 10:05 vãi cả gần hết :ops: 10:06 mới chuẩn bị 3 thôi mà 10:07 nghệ thuật nó quá tí :liec: 10:07 nói* 10:08 mà sao lại là michishio 10:08 có khi em tiếp theo là arare. tóc giống màu 2 em còn lại :hum: 10:08 vì thích :haha: 10:09 sẵn có LV cao rồi, đỡ phải train nữa :haha: 10:24 lão lu bỏ MH rồi à :liec: 10:24 https://youtu.be/2vEWBnJTnCY 10:25 kanpani ra anime à (do) 10:26 1-4 thôi mà :v 10:29 dạo nàu lâu lâu vào làng Q làng MH3 thôi :sad: 10:29 H đi đâu 10:29 Cũng thấy cả biển kiri :rofl: 10:29 Ít nhất mỗi bên 3kiri :rofl: 10:30 World of kirishma :rofl: 10:30 à mà bác lu (do) 10:30 Q cho kirishima (do) 10:30 mà em có rồi thì sao (do) 10:30 Cứ lấy lắp chỗ lhacs 10:30 Vs lấy bạc thôi 10:31 Mà đấy cho crew iona nhé 10:37 :ops: 10:37 Shigure :ops: 10:38 Shigure fix lại max dmg cộng 2 so với cũ thì phải :ops: 10:45 43 phút là tàu gì vậy ta ? 10:48 đóng tàu 10:48 xài kc3 kcv poi là biết 10:49 không có (do) 10:49 hoặc là dùng bình xịt 10:49 xịt biinhf đi 10:50 sau chả có cơ hội xịt đâu 10:50 chắc là 1h thôi 10:50 LSC xả dần 10:50 đói bình xịt nè :sosad: 10:50 full tàu LSC làm gì :sad: 10:50 nhưng mà tàu thường 1 cái chả bõ 10:50 có 3 bình bọ :sosad: 10:51 đóng tàu đâu có 40 hay 43 phút đâu ms vô đây hỏi nìa 10:51 mấy tên chưa full (ví dụ như ta) thì vẫn LSC chứ 10:51 bạn đừng nghe tụi kia xúi, không sau này không có cái mà làm Q ngày đó :sad: 10:51 chắc là 1 h thôi 10:51 mất có 1 cái thôi mà :sogood: 10:51 Q ngày thì cần gì bình xịt chứ 10:52 còn đc mấy cái là đằng khác 10:52 ko có 43 hay 40p đâu 10:52 chắc là 1h rồi 10:52 em vừa đóng nó hiện 43 phút qua xem mà k có 10:52 thấy hơi ngộ 10:52 đống BB 10:53 v thì xịt đi 10:53 ta tò mò r đấy :haha: 10:53 xịt j 10:53 hiện 43 phút luôn 10:53 uhm 10:53 thì là do đồng hồ máy bạn để sai 10:53 thôi, hi sinh 1 cái đi 10:53 chứ ko có tàu nào trong khoảng 40p đâu 10:53 kiểu như xô ý, lâu lâu xõa tí :hum: 10:54 nhưng mà như ta thì h chỉ cần sai 10' là mèo r 10:54 chờ tí xem j 10:54 biết đâu lại xuất hiện tàu mới :hom: 10:54 :ohm: 10:54 kiểu như tàu không số :ohm: 10:54 XD 10:54 cừu gay 10:54 :hum: 10:54 xám không có nghĩa là gay nhé :hum: 10:54 mà hôm qua (do) 10:54 cừu gay chọn anh chân dài để ngắm đít :haha: 10:54 cái tội đặt tên gần với mấy từ nhạy cảm 10:55 :rofl: 10:55 thử đặt tên G*aysheep mà hệ thống nó không cho :sad: 10:55 chán thật :sad: 10:55 đánh tín hiệu cho ai gay làm quen đó hả :ohm: 10:56 :hum: 10:56 thế cho nó đặc biệt thôi :hum: 10:56 bạn pkkwasadasd gì đó có gay không :liec: 10:56 giao lưu với cừu kìa :liec: 10:56 :hum: 10:57 ộc 10:57 Sortie to 1-4 five times 10:57 Reward is 400 Steel and *Pending* 10:57 v sao mình k thấy cái Q 700 nhỉ 10:57 Xông đến 1-4 năm lần thưởng là 400 thép và * chờ * 10:57 k nói đội hình v full cv cho lẹ 11:12 đm đô tô (do) 11:15 hiếm khi thấy lão myth ko trong này nhĩ (do) 11:15 mới nhắc cái vào rồi =)) 11:15 Kancolle hôm nay cứ lag lag sao ta :| 11:16 Ù ì mãi không vào dduwwocj :| 11:16 *được 11:17 ơ, lại lượn rồi (do) 11:17 lại vào rồi (do) 11:17 :yaoming: 11:18 rãnh rồi sinh nông nỗi thôi :smiley: 11:21 dạo này tus ít vào nhỉ :liec: 11:22 dạo này ta hơi bận 11:22 cuối tuần mới rảnh 1 chút 11:22 còn MH k (do) 11:22 dạo này ms chuyển qua MH2 11:22 nhưng bị bản jap sida 11:22 2 (do) 11:22 nên lại nghỉ 11:23 thế k chơi 3rd nữa à (do) 11:23 lão thiên đang gạ MHFU :liec: 11:23 3rd vẫn chơi 11:23 mấy bản đó nối sao đc (do) 11:23 nhưng bớt đi rồi 11:23 Bác Blood vẫn Monster Hunter hả =)) 11:23 uk :00 11:23 :)) 11:23 mà FU cũ 11:23 skill méo bằng 3rd 11:23 ừa 11:23 Em có cái MH4U mà chẳng biết chơi dư lào 11:23 công nhận 11:24 :sad: 11:24 nhìn bọn nó quẩy skill MH X 11:24 phê lòi :sad: 11:24 Điều khiển khó vleu 11:24 tus đi ala ko :liec: 11:24 có team k 11:24 à méo có nee 11:24 h còn mỗi ta chơi :liec: 11:24 đang định làm nốt set akan 11:24 MHFU khó chơi hơn MH3rd nhiều :liec: 11:25 Lu với blood nghỉ r à 11:25 ko biết 11:25 :liec: 11:25 vào ala k blood 11:25 FU control còn non nớt nên sida 11:25 đang kan rồi :sad: 11:25 né ko đc như 3rd 11:25 hôm nay bảo trì có nhiều update mới 11:26 lại đầu tháng 11:26 ta bận lắm 11:26 :shame: 11:26 có ooshio kai2 chứ mấy (Do) 11:26 ta tầm hơn tháng rồi ko chơi kan 11:26 chào tus :sad: 11:27 h nó có thêm gì cũng chả care lắm :liec: 11:27 và đm tus :sad: 11:27 đm đô tô (t30) 11:28 vãi thanh niên (do) 11:28 vô ID lão LU nhé 11:28 vào đm cái rồi chạy à =)) 11:28 ừa 11:28 À gái mới là gì thế ạ? Cái KC3 Reset nhanh quá k kịp nhìn @@ 11:28 ai host đây? (do) 11:28 Ooshio 11:28 mạng nhà ta sida lắm :liec: 11:29 25.70.102.21 11:29 2 người cân đc con đó k (do) 11:30 2 con mèo nữa mà 11:31 cờ lôn hay newbie thế kia (do) 11:31 chả biết :liec: 11:31 thấy tên ko thích lắm, mún cho bay nãy h rồi :shame: 11:32 Mấy bác lại ác quá :yaoming: 11:32 kia kìa 11:32 cho đô tô bay đi :liec: 11:32 :huh: 11:32 lâu lâu kuck phát chơi :liec: 11:32 mà không ai có sao kìa :liec: 11:32 xong qua nháy amat nhé 11:33 còn thiếu 1 cái horn 11:33 ờm 11:33 xong nháy em afk chút 11:33 r amat ok? 11:33 ohm 11:34 Bác nào rảnh rảnh chút nữa dẫn em đi 4-5 nhể :yaoming: 11:35 wtf 11:35 bạn ấy mới chơi nhé 11:35 sao méo choáng 11:35 lão thiên đừng lạm quyền 11:36 4-5 thì auto team thịt nhé :liec: 11:36 thông tin cập nhật 11:40 lão thiên qua đây đi <( 11:43 CVL thì có mấy em là ổn nhỉ (do) 11:44 junyou và chitochiyo thôi 11:45 3 à (do) 11:45 chiyoda 11:45 hiyou nữa 11:46 muốn thêm thì rj houshou 11:46 ổn thôi :sad: 11:46 có mỗi 100 slot :sad: 11:47 đang có 3 em. tính train thêm em nữa, cớ mà phải scrap 1 em DD mới đủ chỗ :sad: 11:47 100 thì giữ 3 đứa kai ni + houshou để làm Q lấy máy bay 11:47 nếu làm xong r có thể bỏ 11:47 5 em kai ni lận :hum: 11:47 World 5 11:48 giữ tất nhé doto :sure: 11:48 4 đứa có kai ni thôi chứ 11:48 ta giữ tất r :sogood: 11:48 chitose, chiyoda, ryuujou, jun'you, ryuuhou 11:48 blood thì không hỏi làm gi :hum: 11:48 ryuhou k có là kai ni 11:49 ryuhou kai là remodel lần 2 của taigei thôi 11:49 vậy train thêm em nữa :hum: 11:49 :ops: 11:50 ngại vl :shame: 11:50 mà ghét con chiyoda. trong lũ không có kaini 11:50 nói như mi thì chito chiyo là kai 4 hay kai 5 r 11:50 lxao thiên có bắn cánh k thế 11:50 nên train em nào nhỉ (do) 11:50 :rofl: 11:50 ko có kai ni thì có lẽ hiyou ổn nhất :sad: 11:51 ừm. có lẽ thế thật, thấy có nhiều H :hum: 11:51 :hum: 11:52 có ai đi 5-5 xài team SS chưa (do) 11:53 có lão mỵ :-t 11:53 còn ai nữa ko :shame: 11:54 chắc méo còn đâu 11:54 thế thôi dẹp :haha: 11:54 4 BB 2 CV cho lành :haha: 11:54 :yaoming: 11:55 mi xem hắn giải thích cái vụ 3ss chưa :yaoming: 11:55 sp thường + boss 3 fleet spark 100 11:55 lão thiên k bắn cánh à :hum: : 11:55 cung này sao bắn cánh :liec: 11:55 archer kiểu gì thế :hum: 11:56 :haha: 11:56 xẻ đc 2 gem 11:56 =_= 11:56 vồn 11:56 nhưng cái em cần là cánh (why) 11:56 ta đc 2 cái cánh gãy 11:56 :sad: 11:56 :why: 11:56 éo có gem 11:57 tus :liec: 11:57 (tuz3) 11:57 nghỉ tí hay tiếp amat 11:57 afk tí 11:57 tầm 10p 11:58 xong amat lão còn đánh nữa k 11:58 ừa 11:58 ta đi tắm cái chứ ko có gì :liec: 11:58 ừa là còn hay k (do) 11:58 có mỗi ta chờ lão chứ mấy 11:58 còn 11:58 :liec: 12:11 ok lão thiên 12:11 oh 12:13 ném flash thoải máy luôn :liec: 12:13 <( 12:13 đem cả cuốn combo để đc 100% này :liec: 12:15 đm teo 2016 04 01